


A Moment

by Anonymous



Series: Their Harmony. [4]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Crimes & Criminals, First Kiss, First Meetings, Kinda, M/M, Memories, Penname: morph, Platonic Soulmates, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmates, no beta we die like wilbur, still a minecraft world but with some changes for plot purposes-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30038307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 𝘢 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮𝘭𝘢𝘯𝘥: 𝘢 𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘴𝘭𝘦𝘦𝘱 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘮, 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘮𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘺𝘰𝘶𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦/𝘴.𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘥𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬, 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘤𝘢𝘯𝘵 𝘳𝘦𝘮𝘦𝘮𝘣𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘸𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘶𝘱.
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Their Harmony. [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098782
Comments: 26
Kudos: 171
Collections: Anonymous





	1. familiar (but for many reasons)

A moment is all he gets before he forgets when he wakes up.

The cold he feels on the tips of his fingers melts into warmth. his chest tightens, sizzles in the uncomfortable heat for just a second. He takes a shaky breath in, a name sits heavy on his mouth, swallowed back by the sudden heaviness in his head. the scenery he sees of white, _snow_ somehow becomes a blurry mess and there are hints of red and pink before- 

Phil blinks, shuddering a breath out as he shivers slightly. He blinks a couple more times, as he adjusts to his real surroundings, rubbing his eyes slightly. 

He is inside his tent, on a hill in the plains by a forest.

Phil sighs, rubbing his hands slightly. The familiar itch makes itself known in his head, where it feels like he had forgotten something important. The feeling of being lost isn't something he really likes, even with the many years he woke up like this, Phil just can't get used to it entirely.

Just as he steps out of the tent, he notices the soft peached color of the sky. Phil turns to look over at the sunrise, the light illuminating the tall grass blades beneath the hill, the top of the trees of the forest nearby. Phil hums at the nice sight, squinting his eyes and basking in, bringing his arms up and stretching.

He spreads his wings, flapping them slightly and sighs as he takes a look over the slightly ruffled up feathers. He sighs at it, watching a feather fall down.

Preening them would be best after some breakfast, phil runs a finger through his hair as he turns back to the sunset. a sensation lingering on the back of his mind, and it makes phil wonder.

if his soulmate is watching the sunrise as well. 

  
  
  
  


Phil had always known about soulmates, that they are your other half, your equal, your bestfriend in everything. They could be your partner, friend or even family.

He had learned more from his caretaker when he was a kid, when she’d tell him all about the dreams. 

  
  


_“When you sleep, you dream, right?” phil nods, tilting his head at her cheeky expression. “What do you dream of, phil?” she asks, and phil smiles as he stretches his little wings behind him. “Flying!” the excitement is obvious on his face, and it makes her smile widely._

_She pats his head, and phil immediately frowns as he moves his bangs away from his eyes. “Well, when you grow up, your dreams will change.” she kneels down in front of him and holds out her hands, phil looks down at her hands and reaches over to hold them._

_“You begin to share a dreamland with your soulmate, that's where you meet them.” she continues, then she squeezes his hands slightly, “You will always forget your dreams with them, until the day you are fated to meet you will remember.”_

_“...what? But how will i know that i met my soulmate in my dreams?” phil-slightly-panics, boggled slightly. He never heard about forgetting, only dreaming. His caretaker smiles reassuringly, “You might not remember, but your heart will. Emotions stay longer than memories, you will wake up feeling happy.” she pokes at his chest, and phil giggles before he bites his lip as he ponders slightly._

_Phil pouts, a bit confused, he narrows his eyes. “how can i know that I found my soulmate then?”_

_She giggles slightly, taking a hand out to boop his nose and standing up again. “You just do.”_

It isn't until he is much older, that he started sharing a dreamland with his soulmate.

It was dizzying at first, he felt like he was going to be sick when he woke up the first time with a whirl of emotions and feeling like his soul was sucked out of his body for a minute. Apparently it was the norm, for it to be overwhelming the first time.

A good overwhelming, everyone around him says, but Phil woke up feeling panicked and confused, and it sure wasn't as lively as some people who described their firsts.

Phil wasn't sure at first, personally he never wanted to wake up feeling like that ever again.

Unfortunately, he can't stop whenever he wants, he is going to meet his soulmate everyday in their dreamland till they meet. 

The second time, he wakes up only confused, and not as much of a whirlpool of emotions as it was with his first one. Although, this time he didn't feel as panicky as he previously did, the confusion is still there.

Third time, he wakes up well enough. Phil noted the well rested sleep and lack of confusion he felt, only the forgetful itch in the back of his mind. 

Then, the mornings where he wakes up with happiness comes. He wakes up with a smile that doesn't leave his face for a long while, and phil starts getting curious.

He had always wanted to go out and have adventures, and phil starts to hope that maybe he’ll meet his soulmate in his travels.

Years as he goes to his bouts of adventures, he learns so much of the world, and gains a reputation. A reputation well enough to get him a bounty on his head, in the wanted alive posters hung up on the walls. 

Phil would always smile cheekily at the poorly sketched out profile posters on the villages, towns, and cities walls whenever he crosses one. He had a habit of raiding some villages and stealing rich’s by himself, he was a bit desperate for supplies, and incredibly bored.

He particularly likes the name they gave him on the bounty poster, ‘the angel of death’, it has a nice ring to it. Phil ponders slightly over how come they never could identify him, based on the poorly drawn sketch of what should be his face on the poster, it seems they have no idea what he actually looks like.

The drawn person on the poster, just appears to wear a bucket hat that shadows the face and big jet black wings. Phil can just easily, either remove the hat or hide his wings, the former option is better to pry off unwanted eyes and touches from his wings.

Phil had chopped off someone’s hand for daring to even careese his wings, and although he has a soft spot for kids, he almost wanted to smack a kid with his sandal when they dared to pull at his feather. 

And its been like this, for a while, travelling, adventuring and meeting new friends. 

He has yet to meet his soulmate, but phil learns to be patient with fate.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Phil discovers a dirt path nearby the hill he has been resting on, and based on the old slightly battered signs, there is a village just nearby.

The exact one he was looking for, heard that they got more treasure maps now that he is very interested in.

He trudges through the path, the wind running through his hair and wings, he keeps them uncovered for now, no one nearby to see him. Then, he sees what appears to be a cloaked figure right ahead of him.

The red coat is what grabs his attention at first, he can see something golden ontop of their head too, then the shiny sword and axe sheathed on the other’s back. Phil tucks his wings first and hides them under his coat, adjusting his hat slightly to cover his face. 

Its better to be safe if they were a bounty hunter, or some kind of a law person. Phil would have changed paths to not risk an encounter, treasure maps can be found wherever, but he is in need of some supplies and he has enough emeralds to bargain and buy.

Or maybe he could just raid it, he would decide when he arrives at the village. 

Phil keeps an eye at the back of the red cloaked figure, the sword and axe shine with the light of the sun and the hue of enchantments is visible from here. Phil knows two kinds of people who own enchantments, spoiled brats with money that only get enchantments to appear strong, or a true skilled warrior.

He hums slightly, tapping silently at his own sword that rests on his hip. Its been awhile since he had a challenge, and if there wasn't that much of a challenge, he’d get a nice sword and an axe. Then, his luck takes another turn as His boots come in contact with a twig, it snaps in half with an audible crack.

Phil freezes on his spot when suddenly the cloaked figure stops and turns around fast. 

They are far enough from each other, but phil keeps his hand resting on his sword, prepared. Phil can make out a mask on the stranger face, like a pig mask, and what seems to be pink hair, resting on it is a golden crown. Armor barely visible enough under the red cloak, and phil can tell he is carrying a loaded cross body bag.

Phil doesnt know why he is staying still, he was caught in surprise at the cloaked man turning to look at him so suddenly, maybe its because the other stopped to look at him that phil stayed still? Or the fact there is something familiar to him. 

A second passes, and phil tries to relax, rolling his tense shoulders and starts walking again. The red cloaked man doesnt move, and phil tugs his hat down to hide his face when he crosses over the other, just to incase he gets recognized. “Hey mate,” phil greets, the other doesn't make a sound, only narrows his eyes slightly as he tries to see phil’s face.

Phil huffs slightly, and continues to walk faster.

seriously, what got him so tense so suddenly? Phil glances back behind him, where the pig masked stranger is still looking at him with a piercing gaze. Phil supposes It felt like he just looked at a predator right into its eyes.

When phil glances back a second time, the pig masked man is good walking a distance away from him. He isnt holding onto his weapons, body mostly covered in his red cloak. Phil wracks his brain trying to think why this man seems-and feels-familiar. Phil rests his grip on the sword, but makes sure to look back a few times.

  
  
  
  


He makes it to the village gate, and it looks like a big one already.

Bigger villages tend to have a fence or some guard posts at their entrances, raids tend to happen to them the most. this one, only seemed to have a fence around. Smaller villages don't get that fortune unfortunately.

Although, what all villages have in common is one thing, an iron golem. phil can see the hulk of it standing beside the fountain in the middle. 

Just as phil makes his way inside, and he takes notice that the pig masked man is also making his way in. phil tugs his own coat to him, aware of the stranger behind him, and the villagers sending looks to him.

Phil is only here for supplies, he scans over the area, can see a few bustling in the stores just to his left, but he takes notice of the library. 

They might have enchantments.

Phil hums as he weighs his thoughts, he can try to bargain with the stores first, then go to the library.

He stays still when he notices the pig masked man making his way to the stores, his steps steady and silent, already calculated looking. Strength rolls off of him, phil is lucky he didnt try to do anything. Then he notices that a loose long pink braid rolls out of the covers of the cloak, moving behind the man.

Phil blinks himself out of the weird trance he was found himself in, pausing slightly-”excuse me sir.,” phil looks over to his right, a young lady smiles at him before gesturing behind her, to what seems to be...an inn now that phil is paying attention. 

“Would you like to book a room in our inn? The first night is just half the original price for couples!” she explains, and phil tilts his head.

“..couples?” he asks, the lady wide smile-which looks a bit fake to phil-dims slightly, “well, yes sir, five emeralds instead of ten!” phil holds back a splutter, five emeralds for one night? What kind of inn is this? And the original price is ten? Thats just a scam. 

“Uh no thank you-” “the inn room price includes free food, with a free special bath and-” she continues to go on, he isnt even planning on staying here, why is he still standing here.

“I am not interested.” he cuts her, and he feels a bit bad before the lady scrunches her nose, looking contemplated. “Well atleast, please consider it with your partner.” she glances off somewhere, and phil in his even more confused state looks over to where she is looking, at the pig mask stranger, his height makes him stand out in the crowd of the market. 

“...partner?” phil voices it in disbelief, before he chuckles nervously at it. “Nah mate, im alone, but uh..thank you, probably next time.” there will never be a next time.

The lady drops her customer appealing expression as she sighs, and phil holds back his snort as he pats her shoulder sympathetically. “God this is tiring, but please do consider.” she says one last time before looking over at a group who seemed to enter the village, making her way to them.

Phil makes his way to the store market, already eyeing a few maps and food. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


Its takes a good while to buy some food and necessities, food and medkits are his top priority now, but luckily phil gets them at a fair price of some small good golden nuggets.

Now into the hard part.

Bargaining with small villages is easy, they dont have as much of travellers coming to them, so they’d take anything phil would offer in exchange for. Unlike the bigger one like the one he is in right now, the man in front of him is starting to piss him off. 

“Two emeralds.” phil suggests, the seller crosses his arms as he raises a judgemental brow at him, “four.” he grumbly says.

Phil glares slightly, smiling politely before he opens his bag. “Two emeralds and few papers.” he brings out the smoothes paper he has, it is not rare but its hard to get, and based on the way the seller eyes it with a contemplating look, phil is sure he is going to get it.

“....deal.” 

Phil stores the woodland mansion map he just got for the cheapest price ever, grinning widely when he turns away and bumps right into someone. Phil brings a hand to his face from where he just squashed into what seemed to be a hard wall, rubbing idly at his nose while peeking through his fingers at the-

The pig masked man.

From this close, he notices a scar on the other’s sharp jawline, running up just beside his lip, sharp tusks prodding out of his mouth, and the tips of pointy ears behind the locks of pink hair.

Phil turns around, hiding himself and groans at his pained throbbing nose. “I-Uh-sorry..” the other says, hearing him startles phil slightly with his deep voice.

He doesnt turn to look at him, keeping his hand on his nose even if it doesn't hurt as bad anymore, but he can feel his face heating up slightly in embarrassment so he hides behind his hands. Phil didnt really expect him to talk, didnt really expect a sound from him at all.

“Its okay,” phil says, he sees the other from the corner of his eye nodding before heading to the buy from the map seller phil just bought from. 

Phil drops his hands and turns to look at him, eyeing the obvious weapons on the other back and the pink braided hair, there is something to him that makes phil recognize him.

He turns to walk away once again, he got a library to check out.

Just before he enters the library however, he notices the little bounty posters hanging up beside it. Taking a quick look to see if he is in there, phil’s notice does not escape the bigger poster of all of them.

Huh.

So thats where phil recognized him from.

A bounty for ‘blood god.’, wanted dead or alive, the price is higher than any other bounty phil has ever seen. A sketched out portrait of a person with long braid hair, a fluffed cape, tusks and pointed ears, the one thing that helped phil recognize it immediately, was the long jagged scar on the jaw line.

However, he was not drawn with his mask. Phil admires the sketched face, the eyes and straight nose, and phil wonders if behind the pig mask, the stranger has the same sharp eyes as the drawing. 

At the thought of it, phil turns to look at the market place, still crowded but the ‘blood god’ height his pink hair make him stand out, also with that crown that shines bright on the sun. phil cant help but think, that there is more to it, to why the pinkette is so familair to him. The pig mask is hiding his face, and as if he sensed phil looking at him, he turns his head towards where phil is and phil looks away immediately.

He rushes into the library, face slightly reddening from almost being caught staring.

  
  
  
  
  
  


There is absolutely nothing, no enchantments sadly, although the library is big, wide and filled with books but nothing captures phil mind. Any book doesn't seem that interesting as it looks from the outside when phil starts to read it, and phil groans as he shuts the book and returns it to the bookshelf, shuffling to another section as he reads the titles on the spines.

He spent a good few hours here, and a glance at the window tells him of the time, its nearing sunset. Phil somehow doesnt find a single good book here.

His mind is wandering around, thats why he isnt really focused on what he intended to do. Phil brings out a book, reading the boring title on it, before returning it back. Perhaps, its time to leave early, he got his supplies and a new woodland map for a good deal, he’s free to go.

Walking out of the library, phil makes his way to the gate but Cant help but glance back at the now slightly emptier market place, where he last seen the blood god, but he doesnt see him anywhere. Phil stops and hums as he scans around to look for him, before shaking his head, getting rid of the curious thoughts to where the pig masked man could have gone to. 

It doesnt really matter now, he turns to continue to the gate.

Phil recognizes the inn girl as he passes by, and phil waves at her, she perks up at that and the girl smiles differently than she did at the morning, more genuine, as she waves back a goodbye. 

He makes his way back to the dirt path, this time heading away from the village.

The sun dips, the sky turns into the soft peachy color once more. Just as the sun is fading and the color of the sky switching from soft pink to a dark orange, the night is close, phil sees an interesting sight from far away. the blood god in the middle of fighting a group of people, right at the entrance of a forest.

A group of people with a very familiar big brand on their armor, that belongs specifically for bounty hunters. Phil's first instinct was to unsheathe his sword, he doesnt think as he tosses his bag aside and runs straight ahead into the fight.

The blood god is capable, phil knows so and sees so, but it doesnt stop him when he pushes over a person that was about to attack. The fight almost pauses slightly, everyone taking in the new incomer, phil takes it to his advantage to slash at the person closest to him.

The blood god seems to react faster as well, stabbing the person he was occupied with before turning to the others.

“You-why are you helping him-GAH!” phil stabs the person talking, kicking him to get his sword out from where he plunged into deep in their abdomen. He hears the sound of an arrow, quickly turning to look where the archer is. 

Just as he finds them, behind a tree aiming with their bow. “Archer on the tree behind you!” he warns the blood god, seeing as the other is busy stabbing and dodging to notice it. Phil intended on getting to the archer when he gets rid of the man he is clashing swords with at this moment, when he sees from the corner of his eye the blood god turning around so fast with his own crossbow-from where did he get that?-and shoots the archer right on.

The loud sound of the body hitting the forest floor is loud, even with the curses and sounds of fighting. It starts it off, the group starts to back off and run into the forest, those who were slow in their running got hit in the back by the blood god, shooting from his crossbow.

Phil looks over some of the dead bodies on the ground, and the blood stained sword of his. in a second then, he notices the blood god in front of him, and phil yelps as he gets kicked in the chest and onto the ground roughly.

The shadow of the blood god looms over him, and phil wings ache from where they are hidden underneath and pushed harshly on the ground.

The hard pressure of the foot on his chest makes him groan, and phil feels the tip of the sword under his chin. “You,” the blood god above him says, phil gulps nervously. The blood god moves his sword slowly, forcing phil to tilt his head up to look at him.

Phil looks up at the white’s eyes of the pig mask, and the blood god stares him down with an intense gaze. The two lock eyes for the first time.

“What are you gaining from-...”

He stops, trailing off as he looks down at phil and phil doesn't dare to move.

Its Just a moment, the blood god gasps softly, eyes widening and he looks surprised. Just then, in a flash the blood god throws the sword away violently, it makes phil flinch at the sudden movement. 

The foot on his chest is lifted, and suddenly the blood god sits on phil’s lap and he gets pulled into a hug.

Phil gasps, feeling the other placing his face into his hair, the arms around him is secure but in a gentle hold. Phil's face is shoved back into the other’s chest, and he can hear the frantic heartbeat of the blood god.

Phil is breathless, stunned. This is...Completely different from a while ago, phil is unsure what to do with this sudden action. He keeps frozen, his arms just raised slightly and phil is slightly nervous with moving them.

The hug seems to last a second longer, enough for phil to wonder if the other is going to stab him in the back or has fallen asleep on him and phil really doesnt want to be the one to break this hug first. Luckily, the blood god moves first, still seating in his lap as he backs away only slightly, his face is still close to his. his hands trailing up phil’s neck in a slow motion that makes the hair on his body stand up and he shivers. phil once again is speechless as the pinkette cups his face tenderly with a small smile.

“Phil.”

He says it softly, and phil is bewildered, ignores the way his heart jumps and the furious heating on his face. He finally moves his hands, placing them on the blood god shoulders, pushing him slightly off. “...you know me?” he asks hesitantly, something tugging at his chest at the way the blood god smirks at him.

“How can i not?” he asks quietly, and phil furrows his brows in confusion. “What are you talking about?” the blood god backs away at that, removing his hands from phil in favor to grab his hands. Phil breaths hitches, as the pinkette places phil’s hands on the back of his head, specifically on the rope of his mask.

“Remove it,”

Its a command, but with how soft his voice is, with how the blood god lets go of his hands that he had held so softly, it doesnt sound like it. Phil does it anyways, speechlessly obeying.

The blood god stays still, even closing his eyes and letting get this close to him. The show of vulnerability doesn't go unnoticed, phil slowly undones the mask around his head, incase the blood god changes his mind.

Removing the mask, phil sees now that the sketched poster didn't do the blood god’s eyes justice, there is more depth to them than he ever realizes, the eyes shine down at him with so much expressive emotions through them that it overwhelms phil for a moment and-

  
  
  


_He doesnt wake up, he wasn't asleep in the first place to begin with. Phil just blinks, and finds himself in a snowy rural area._

_is this...the dreamland?_


	2. There's a time that I remember, when I did not know no pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> phil remembers all of the dreamlands he spent with his soulmate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is memory chapter!! phil is remembering everything from the dreamland, you could interpret the timeline however you like, i tried to leave it as vague as possible.

_Phil doesn't dare to move, frozen in place as he begins to feel the cold itch at his skin, he shudders as he breathes in the icy air. just glancing around at the snowflakes, and the snow highlighting the tree’s, and at something pink between the tree’s just a few feet away._

_He stifles a gasp, staring at the person on the other side._

_Short and messy pink hair, they are also wearing winter clothes, red colors mostly. Phil eyes the pointy ears, and the tail. they are a bit taller and bigger than phil, Could be a piglin hybrid. They look the same age as him, maybe a bit younger. He can see them looking up at the sky with a lost expression, and they don't seem to notice phil just yet._

_Phil moves his fingers first, and notices that he himself is also wearing winter clothes, looking down at the gloves on his hands and the green coat._

_He takes in a breath, and everything starts to make sense, the sensation of cold seeps further into him, and the second cold breath he takes in, he doesn't shudder._

_Phil turns to his soulmate, the snow makes a sound to his movement._

_His soulmate, whips their head to look at him, and Phil is captured in a calculated gaze before he is pounced on. He hits the ground roughly, but doesnt feel the pain he should feel on his wings or back, and it only makes him focus more on his soulmate who is on top of him._

_There is a hand on his neck, pushing his head further into the snow beneath them. He isn't getting choked, his soulmate only holds his head down with no pressure on his throat._

_“You,” they start, and Phil opens his mouth to respond and his soulmate starts to apply pressure, his words die in a grunt. “What did you do to me? What is this?! Where am i?” they ask, a scowl on their face, looking frantic._

_Phil takes notice of the tusks, and the tiny scars that adorn the other’s face then, the red shade color in their brown eyes, the way the pink hair frames his face. He snaps out of his trance when they begin choking him, he gasps in a rush of panic and-_

~~He wakes up, from his first shared dreamland with his soulmate, panicked and overwhelmed.~~

*

_Phil blinks, and finds himself in a rural snowy area._

_For a moment, he sits confused before the memories hit him. He remembers now, his first time on dreamland, the snow, and his soulmate._

_Just as he remembers, he feels the cold seeping into his skin, aware that he is in the same place he was before when he ‘woke’ up here. He wonders idly, if his soulmate also is here._

_At the thought of them, Phil looks around, and just as he tu_ _rns around to look behind him, he immediately jumped on by a blur of red and pink, once again._

_His soulmate on top of him once more, their hand is getting uncomfortably familiar with his neck, their grip already strong and harsh. This is getting annoying fast._

_Phil grits his teeth, before grabbing the hand on his throat, and flipping them over with a strong shove. Phil luckily is fast enough to throw himself off of them when his soulmate tries to kick them off, dodging what would have been a nasty kick to his stomach._

_Although, technically, they aren't supposed to feel pain here. But Phil is built on instinct, and he has been in enough too close calls to just let it slide in the dreamland._

_They stand up fast, backing away slightly and holding out their hands in a way that Phil sees the dangerous claws on them. He feels his own wings flare up instinctively at the signs of danger, and his soulmate_ **_growls._ **

_Phil glares, the other narrows their eyes back at him. None of them move, keeping their distance and frozen. He sees the way they eye the wings behind his back with caution, looking all over him. Phil has already seen enough of the other, and at that moment he remembers their questions from their first shared dreamland._

_Phil lowers his wings slightly, folding them to stop looking threatening. But he is still on defense, in case the other hybrid wants to invite their hands back to his throat. “You don't know what this is?” he asks cautiously, the pinkette stays silent, only shaking their head. Phil quirks a brow at that, surprised._

_“...what's the last thing you remember, before uh, here?” phil asks, and the glare from the other hardens. He sighs, dropping his defense before shifting to sit down. The action surprised his soulmate, he can tell from the way they shift back in confusion._

_“..” Phil stays quiet, until the other talks or something._

_“...i was sleepin.” they say, and phil nods. “Oh...so this is a dream..” the other mumbles, dropping their guard and looking around, although they keep shifting their eyes back to phil._

_Phil smiles widely now, nodding excitedly. “Yes yes! This is our dreamland!” that somehow makes them more confused, tilting their head. “...what now?”_

_Phil frowns, “...our dreamland, you know...soulmates! We meet in our dreams!” Phil says, chuckling nervously, but his soulmate looks at him with a blank face. “...you know about soulmates right?”Phil stands up, slowly to not alarm them._

_His soulmate only nods slowly, eyeing him up again in caution, or something else. “...i know about them,” they mumble, and Phil takes a slow step to them, stopping when they take a step back. “I didn't think...I'd have one.” they say, and they are back to glaring at Phil, only this time, they look more curious and confused instead of the panicked and hard grounding look from earlier._

_Phil was about to talk, but as he blinks, his pink haired soulmate is no longer there._

~~He wakes up confused, the whirlpool of emotions wasn't as messy when he woke up yesterday, but Phil sits silently in his confusion and slight concern.~~

  
  
  
*

_Phil looks at the snow on his feet, the cold sensation seeps through his skin, and he looks up at the audible sound of someone walking on the snow. His soulmate walks to him slowly, keeping their distance and has a wary look on their face. Phil only smiles, finding this slightly endearing, and a better encounter than the two first ones._

_His soulmate steps in front of him, looking directly at his eyes. For a second, where phil eyes the way they bundle themselves in their coat, although they’re tense, keeping guard.“..you’re my soulmate?” they ask, and Phil nods, smiling slightly._

_“im philza.”_

_“...technoblade.”_

~~He wakes up, only feeling slightly satisfied with his sleep.~~

  
  
  
*

_The fourth time, when Phil opens his eyes to the dreamland. He waited for his soulmate, but when it had been a minute, he ended up walking around their dreamland._

_It's all snow, with thick dark brown trees. There are a few spots with a clearing, and phil bets there is a way out of this forest._

_He didn't really read or know alot about soulmates and dreamlands, all except for the fact that you just share a dreamland where you meet and forget it all when you wake up and remember everything when you meet._

_Just the basics._

_There are books that explain everything about the dreamland, soulmates and the gist of it. Phil never really bothered to read it when he was awake, but right now, as he remembers everythings, Phil wants to learn why._

_Why is this snowy rural their dreamland? Can they alter it? If things were all dreams, couldn't phil just imagine themselves a tower for them to live?_

_There is sound behind him, and phil turns around fast, his hand reaching towards his thigh where he hides his dagger but finds nothing-_

_Technoblade stands behind a tree, his head poking out and looking at him. Phil is pretty sure he wasnt that focused on his thoughts, he should have heard the other moving around earlier. Nonetheless, he pushes back the surprise and admires how silent technoblade can be._

_“Hey mate,” Phil greets, smiling up at the other. Technoblade slowly nods from where he is, “hullo.”_

_Phil gestures with his hand, “want to explore with me?”_

_Technoblade gets out from where he was, walking to Phil and stopping behind him and not beside him._

_He still looks wary, and Phil understands. Dare say he finds this slightly endearing, technoblade almost looks shy. Phil turns around to start walking, and technoblade keep pace behind him._

_He tries to start some talk as they walk around, technoblade only answers in very short and vague answers. So phil resorts to stop talking, it seems like it would be a bit much for the other in that moment._

_Phil can't help but continuously glance back at technoblade, he is a bit uncomfortable with someone behind his back, although he can't really get hurt here, this type of stuff is engraved in his head._

_But he only ever catches the pinkette staring intensely at the white floor, kicking idly at it. He looks non-threatening for a moment, but Phil remembers clearly how he was easily pinned to the ground by the other two times._

_They continue to walk, the tree seems continuous, annoying, and repetitive that Phil almost wants to just climb a tree and fly out of there. Perhaps if technoblade ‘woke’ up early, he wouldn't feel bad about it and fly his way above._

_“There,” technoblade speaks first, pointing off to somewhere, and Phil sees between the trees what he is pointing to._

_A mountain, just behind the multiple trees._

_“Ah finally, i wanted to get out of this forest.'' Phil sighs, relieved, as he starts walking ahead. “...won't we wake up back here?” technoblade asks, and phil almost stops to turn to him at his first question and long sentence for a while, but he only falters slightly before he keeps up his pace._

_“I don't know,” phil answers honestly, ducking under a tree branch slightly and stopping to watch techno struggle to duck under the low branch. “But if that's the case, i don't mind walking over every time.”_

_Technoblade hums, standing up at his full height and glaring slightly at the branch before looking over at phil._

_He eyes phil wings for a moment, and phil doesn't see the envious or greedy look on his eyes that he sees in others when they look at his wings, only curiosity._

_“...you don't like being stuck.” technoblade turns to face the trees around them, phil wings shift slightly, the deep unsettled feeling in his stomach rises at what technoblade said._

_Phil isnt sure what type of face he made but, Technoblade shares a look of an understanding, “me too.”_

~~He wakes up, and doesn't get a whiplash of overwhelming emotions like before, it's starting to get better.~~

  
  
*

_Phil had found himself again in the dreamland, and this time, he blinks and finds his soulmate face right in front of him._

_“What is this?”_

_Technoblade asks, holding the white snow in his cupped hands. Phil eyes it and glances back to the close face of his soulmate. Its slightly red, small marred scars all over, and his eyes seem much more brown than how they were before._

_“Hey mate,” he greets first, tries not to lose himself in checking the other one out and technoblade nods at him, “hullo.” he greets back, before shoving the white snow in his hands back at phil. “What is this?” he demands._

_Phil looks at the man in front of him, tilting his head slightly. “You don't get snow in your area?” he asks, and technoblade gasps slightly, looking at the snow in his hands. “This is snow?'' Phil nods again, and he immediately takes notice of technoblade’s tail wagging slightly._

_Technoblade sees him looking, drops the snow from his hands to stuff his tail inside his red coat and glaring at phil. Phil flushes slightly at the fact that he was caught staring but smiles cheekily at him._

_He turns around to look around them, noticing that they are where they just got out of the forest, the plain snow fields around them and a mountain just far enough. Phil turns to technoblade to point out the much clearer mountain when he caughts the sight of the other._

_Technoblade’s face seems redder from the embarrassment and it compliments him pretty well._

_“So uh-snow!'' Phil jumps at that topic back, momentarily forgetting about the mountain and hoping that he didn't embarrass techno much. “You never…?” he trails off, but technoblade nods, “i never...seen it.”_

_It explains why technoblade had been looking around so much at them in fascination before. Phil snorts slightly at the thought that technoblade didn't ask about it till now, was he nervous? An idea pops in his head, and Phil grins as He bends down to scoop a handful and giving some to technoblade. “Here, copy me.'' He turns the snow pile into a snowball, and Phil grins at technoblade when he manages to do it._

_“”A...ball?” technoblade squints at it, before looking unimpressed at phil. Phil only gives him a smirk._

_“And now…” phil steps back slightly, just beside a tree. He looks at technoblade, who looks confused in his place and at Phil moving far back. “We have a snowball fight.”_

_He chucks the ball right into technoblade’s face, and ducks behind the tree. Unable to contain his spilled out giggles as he hears technoblade’s shriek._

_Phil keeps his ears peeled, trying to listen to technoblade footsteps._

_When he hears absolutely nothing, he pokes his head from his hiding place slowly, in case technoblade was ready to throw it at him. Phil blinks rapidly at the sight of no one, and then he sighs as he steps out from the other side of the tree._

_Technoblade must have woken up-_

_“AAH!” Phil screams as he feels his coat pulled back and a snowball on his back, he opens his wings and accidentally whacks technoblade behind him._

_He jumps in his place, trying to pat down at the back of the coat or do anything to stop the snowball from melting all over his back and Phil shivers in disgust and the cold._

_They can't feel pain, but for some reason the temperature ._

_He hears the laughter coming from technoblade, and he turns to face the other laying on the ground with a triumph look. “Oh fuck you,”_

_It's longer this time, their stay together in the dreamland. Phil thinks it's been what seems like an hour or half as he fights technoblade with snowballs, his arms start to ache and his stomach hurts slightly from all the laughing._

_The two eventually lay on the snowy ground, staring up at the light blue sky. Phil turns to the other, the space between them isn't as large, and maybe this is a good start._

_He starts off slowly, telling Technoblade of his day._

_Technoblade stays silent, but he listens, and asks short questions that Phil happily answers._

~~He wakes up, feeling happy.~~

  
*  
  
  
  


_“And that's where I'm planning to head to next,'' Phil finishes his rant of the day, glancing at the big snowball he created on the ground, and at technoblade’s, who is sitting in front of him and creating his own bigger snowball._

_“Mhm,” technoblade only hums, and Phil adds more snow to his own snowball, planning to make it more bigger than technoblade’s. “What about you?” Phil says after a second of silence, technoblade doesn't say anything so phil continues, “you don't really tell me anything about yourself…”_

_It's been a while since the sharing dreams started, and Phil still doesn't really know that much about technoblade. He really doesn't want to push the other at all, but his curiosity bites, especially when it's been long enough for technoblade hair to grow to his shoulders, a month? He hasn't been keeping up._

_“...” technoblade grabs a handful of snow, adding it to his snowball. Phil doesn't bother making his any bigger, staring at the other intensely. Technoblade's expression did not falter when he asked, and Phil sighs in defeat._

_As he was about to apologize for crossing the line, techno finally looks up at him. “I won gold today.”_

_Phil perks up, smiling, technoblade is finally telling him something. “you won? Congratulations!” he cheers first. “What competition?” he asks then, before technoblade face grims slightly and shakes his head. Phil shuts his lips tight, he crossed the line there, “ok, uh what did you use the gold for?”_

_“Hmm…'' Phil sees the way technoblade’s tail starts to wag slightly at the mention of gold, and he tries not to keep his eyes on it so technoblade doesn't hide it again. “I hid it,” he says, and he looks proud of himself for that accomplishment._

_Phil smiles at him, nodding. He is unsure if he can ask why, so he doesnt bother._

_Instead, He picks up his big snowball, and chucks it at technoblades face. “GAH!” the other squacks, running his hand down his face and hair and glaring at phil sitting in front of him. But his brown eyes sparkle red and phil gives him a shit eating grin. “Oh you-” technoblade grabs at his own bigger snowball, but it crumbles apart in his hands and he looks down at it’s betrayal._

_Phil laughs, the reason he stopped making his bigger was for this. Technoblade huffs, before smirking and picking up the chunks of the snow that still stuck together from his snowball. “I have more than one shot at you phil.”_

_Phil doesn't manage to get up and run in time as technoblade hits him with many small snowballs._

~~He wakes up feeling pretty good, happiness from the morning lingers on.~~

  
*  
  
  


_Phil blinks into the dreamland, and he turns to look for technoblade._

_Once he spots him, the two lock eyes, and Phil witnesses a small smile bloom in the other’s face._

_Phil stomach flutters at the sight, shyly smiling back and waving. Technoblade had started to become expressive recently (judging by how much they are together, it's been months now.), with his face and voice, it's not fair when he already had a deep nice voice, and now he’s making those cute noises whenever he is confused or when phil throws a snowball at him._

_“Hey mate!” he walks over to the other, technoblade nods, the smile still on his face, “hey phil.”_

_“You look pretty happy,” phil notes, he keeps mindful to not ask why straightforwardly, mindful of technoblade’s wanted privacy. Technoblade hums, sitting down slowly at the ground. Phil follows suit, this time beside him instead of infront of each other. Technoblade doesn't seem to mind, and phil likes the way their shoulders touch._

_“I won gold again.” he starts off, and phil congratulates him this time without asking any questions. “It's a...prize from a battle,” technoblade continues, and phil mindlessly leans in closer at this new information._

_“I fought against someone,” technoblade glances at him and back to the plain snow and mountain scenery in front of him, “He wore a mask and ugly green colors.” technoblade huffs out a snort, before he glances at phil._

_Phil is holding a hand against his heart, “ugly green?” in a mockingly hurt way he says, eyes seemingly big and pouty. technoblade snorts, shaking his head quickly. “No no, your green is different than his! Yours more darker, his...it's too bright.” “oh, neon colored?”_

_Technoblade begins to tell him all about their fight, how he went against him almost ten times but winning in six streaks. Phil is hanging off on every word, and learns more about technoblade._

_Now phil has a hint of technoblade’s life, the way he describes fighting and strategics explain his build and the way he is able to always get phil in their snowball fights._

_When it's silent for a while, Phil speaks._

_“I wish I had my sword with me,” he sighs, “hm?” and technoblade make a confused noise._

_There is it is, another cute sound and phil can't help but smile. He turns to look at the other, “i want to spar with you.”_

_“...well i am pretty sure i saw some sticks by the forest.” technoblade stands up, patting at the snow and phil looks up at him in surprise. “Hah! What? I am pretty sure we aren't five year olds.'' Phil laughs at the thought of grown men using sticks to have a mock fight, technoblade turns to him with a smirk._

_“Scared I'm going to beat you?”_

_“Oh, oh, i'm going to look for my own stick, and shove it up your ass-” technoblade laugh is loud, and phil reaches for a quick snowball throw, and the bastard dodges it somehow and turns to give him a shit eating grin._

_Phil just tsks at him, smiling as he searches for a stick._

_Once they get their sticks, phil can't help but laugh slightly when technoblade holds his in such serious manner, before copying the other, holding his own ground and holding his stick like it was the sharpest sword he has._

_And for a moment, they stand, and Phil moves in first. Aiming to hit techno in his shoulder, the other dodges fast enough and swipes at his feet, Phil sees it and reacts immediately, jumping back and swiping his stick roughly against techno’s arm._

_The stick breaks._

_“Ow,” techno says in a monotone, glancing at where phil hit him. Phil snorts at that, before letting go of what is left over of the stick. “You know what, I dont need fuckin a sword,” he holds up his fists, and technoblade looks at him with a blank expression before he grins dangerously._

_Phil pretends it does nothing to his foolish heart, and that his flushed face was probably just him getting into the fight. Luckily technoblade does not question the small falter and red face, throwing his own stick aside and sticking up his fists._

_The first round goes, and it's weird, getting punched but not feeling the pain at all-what made him lose was when he tried to dodge to the left but he apparently made it too obvious, as technoblade already stuck his leg out and Phil falls on his back._

_But he grabs technoblade’s front coat, he was going down with him._

_They headbutt as soon as they hit the ground, and they sync in their loud groans. While it did not hurt, the idea of it still strikes them and they still get dizzy. Phil shuts his eyes tight as he brings a hand to his forehead instinctively, he feels techno slump on top of him, hiding his face in his collar._

_“...i win.” technoblade says into his neck, his breath is hot against him and phil shakes his head and hopes it hides his shudder. “A tie, it's a tie,” this forehead sacrifice shouldn't be for nothing (even though there was no sacrifice really-), but phil feels techno shake his head against him. “no, out of 3.” his voice is muffled, and Phil feels how heavy he is on top of him now. “mate, my head hurts, shut up.”_

_It doesn't, but technoblade quite’s down._

_Technoblade then gets the energy to lift himself slightly, and stands up, offering Phil his hand. Phil blinks at it, missing the other’s warm weight on him already before taking it and technoblade pulls him up. “Your wings?” technoblade asks, and phil tilts his head as he spreads them at the mention of them._

_“Oh!” he realizes technoblade is checking if he messed them, phil looks over to his wings, few feathers were ruffled but that's about it. “I'm good,” phil moves some of the feathers, and he catches from the corner of his eyes technoblade hand reaching-_

_He flinches away, wings snapping shut and back. Technoblade rips his hand away as if he burned himself, and Phil forces his stiff shoulders to relax._

_It's fine, this is technoblade, not a stranger._

_“Phil-” technoblade starts but phil hushes him._

_“No-no..let's sit first.” he sits down, and grabs techno hand until he brings the other down to sit as well. He spreads his wings, and technoblade looks unsure. “Phil, it's okay I understand-” “no, i want you to,” Phil reassures him, and technoblade doesn't move._

_“Is it because we are soulmates?” he asks with a grimace, he doesnt sound mad or accusing. He looks a bit contemplated, conflicted more like, but phil can't really read him that well._

_“What?” phil didn't quite understand, technoblade points to his wing. “You’re trusting me to do this because we’re soulmates?” technoblade asks again, and phil immediately shakes his head._

_“No….and maybe yes?” now that phil slightly thought about it, it's a yes and no. technoblade tilts his head, and phil gestures slightly with his hand as he thinks over his words. “Well, i'd like to believe we are not just soulmates, i see you as my friend.”_

_“...would you have befriended me if i wasn't your soulmate?” at that, phil snickers slightly, technoblade tilts his head. “heh?”_

_“if you jumped me like how we first met here, i might be interested to be friends.” techno shakes his head, looking slightly embarrassed and moves his wing to hit him with it slightly._

_“No but seriously, just because you're my soulmate doesn't really matter. I mean, if i didn't like you, i doubt id let you touch my feathers…'' Phil brings his wing out, nudging techno’s arm with it._

_“Now, you messed up my feathers, fix it.” technoblade raises his hand, slowly this time, and unlike many people Phil encounters where they plunge their hands into his feathers as if he was an animal and not a person like them. Technoblade is slow, and gentle._

_Phil shivers at the touch, unnatural, but a good kind. it's been a long while since he let anyone touch them, phil glances at his soulmate, technoblade looks focused on what he is doing and careful, with a look of admiration in his eyes._

_Phil closes his eyes and concentrates on the soft touches._

~~Phil wakes up from the best sleep he ever had, and finds himself thinking about training some more.~~

  
  
*  
  


_They went exploring for today, walking a little further from the usual walk pace._

_It isn't until they spot something, a new set of small forests with what seems to be a dark wooden cabin in the middle._

_They share a look before jogging to it, Phil gets close enough to see the damage on it that makes him grimace._

_"...heh?" He hears the piglin hybrid behind him (the fact he is the faster one between them doesn't escape him, phil smiles in victory), but Phil just eyes the hole in the stairs leading up to the door, or well where a door should've been in._

_"...yikes," Phil winces as he peeks through a window, eyeing the cobwebs and cracked walls._

_"How the heck is this here?" Techno is already testing the steps of the stairway, carefully going up. Phil follows behind him, stepping the same steps techno took._

_"I don't know mate," Phil watches techno duck under a hanging broad above the door frame, Phil frowns as he easily passes underneath it._

_He catches the teasing look techno is sending him, "..you're the one who struggled why are you looking at me like that-" "HA!"_

_He turns his face away from the shit eating grin techno is giving him, looking around the place a bit better now that they are inside._

_There is a table and chairs, chests and a fireplace._

_Something akin to deja vu hits him, as Phil swipes some dust off of the table, tracing what seems to be something carved on its side. Unfortunately, the wood seems chipped slightly so he can only make out the letter t and o._

_"Hey Phil look-" Techno is already holding something in his hand, heading over to his way and Phil hears it before he sees it._

_The little sound of old wood creaking dangerously loud, before snapping. Techno would have fallen down if Phil didn't grab him in time._

_Techno stares at the whole half of his legs that went through, grabbing into Phil's shoulders a bit more._

_Phil pats techno back as he laughs, "well that was unexpected-" he grunts as he pulls techno out, and just as techno is able to get one leg out he helps himself out of it as well._

_"Seriously, where did this come?" "The hole? Probably from your weight." "Phil ow that was unnecessary."_

_Phil just keeps giggling, before he glances at the rolled up paper in techno's hands._

_"What is this?"_

_Techno hums as he finishes parting off the wood splinters off his pants, before flinging the paper open and revealing what seems to be a faded out drawing of...something._

_It's far too messed up to even tell what it was before, and Phil reaches over to hold and flips it around._

_"The only thing I found in the chests."_

_Phil traces the edges where it was torn off, softened with age. “...this is so weird,” he nervously laughs at techno, looking around once more at the cottage, “where did all of this...come from?”_

_Technoblade can only shrug, before he looks down over the hole he was just in._

_“...is that a basement?”_

_After thoroughly exploring more of the little cottage, they find a basement and an attic area. Nothing noteworthy except for what seemed to be a rusty bell, and some stone tools._

_Its when Phil looks out the window to the many trees, he can think of a good usage for the stone axe they found. “Hey techno?..we can properly fix this.”_

*

_It took a while, a long while but eventually, the cottage is sturdy once more._

_Techno didn't seem to know alot about building, but he got the gist of it pretty quick. Although Phil still tasked him more with wood cutting, seeing as techno can goes through the logs pretty fast. The guy has high stamina._

_Now that they fixed more of the wooden floors and the walls, all that is left is to patch up the windows and fix the furniture. Thankfully, the supplies are already there, untouched and unused, so phil can use them._

_Technoblade somehow managed to fix up the fireplace, already lighting it up as Phil organizes the chests around. Finding a few more loot they couldn't find a few days (dreamlands?) ago when they found the cabin originally._

_“...phil?”_

_Phil looks over to techno, sitting on the ground as he stares deeply into the small lit fire he made. Sees his gloves discarded on the ground next to him and his chavved hands against the fire, he sees the little tattered multiple scars from here._

_He hums as he acknowledges him, focused a bit more on organizing the chest to give a proper answer._

_“Do you...feel like you know this place?” Phil turns to look over at techno again, this time he is facing phil, the light of the fire makes the red of his eyes gleam._

_“N-...” Phil pauses as he thinks it over, recalling the carving on the table, and remembers how his hand immediately went to trace it over before he even saw it._

_“You too, huh?” technoblade croaks out, he sounds tired, probably meaning he is going to wake up soon. Phil sighs deeply, the urge to learn what this all means and where it came from clawing at his mind, “god if only i can remember to read about dreamland bullshit.” he hears techno laugh before it fades off._

_Phil glances to the fire place, no one in sight._

_“See you later then,” Phil misses his presence already and continues to organize until he wakes up._

*

_The cottage is coming along pretty well, their storage is mostly empty but that's because it's not really necessary to eat or gather items here, as there are no monsters or anyone else besides them._

_Phil had been enjoying the warm fire a lot more, so does techno. The two would just sit there as the fire cackles and warm up before doing anything else,_

_Technoblade continues being a mystery, only dropping little hints of what his life is like._

_The only few things Phil knows so far, that he loves gold, knows how to fight, reading history books and potatoes._

_But technoblade start to talk a little, when they spar or walk around aimlessly._

_Today, technoblade spills everything._

_“I live in the pit,” technoblade breaks the silence, phil registers the words he said before he turns slowly to techno. The other keeps glancing around and back at phil, and he looks uncomfortable._

_“....the arena pit.” phil knows about it, been warned about it._

_A place where hybrids are most commonly seen as monsters, where they are taken from their homes and forced to fight in tournaments._

_Phil is very aware of it, his old caregiver would always remind him to hide his wings, to mask everything so the bad men don't take him. Whenever he asked why, she would just look sad and tell him there is nothing wrong with him, it's just bad people exist, and Phil eventually understood._

_Hunters from this place specifically would go out their way to kidnap hybrids, force them to fight for the entertainment of the people._

_And technoblade apparently lives there._

_“I was born in it,” technoblade says, shifting slightly to look away from phil. “..oh,” Phil moves closer, his wings brushing against the other’s back._

_“...i am their top champion,” he grins at phil, looking proud of himself before the look drops as he returns his gaze back to the ground. “I...I kill people, I battle and train everyday. they try to challenge me, they strip away my armor, my weapons, to see if i can take down a group of four people-” techno suddenly hunches back, snapping himself out of whatever he was saying and techno flinches when he realizes phil wing is behind him, before melting against the wing._

_“....and i did, phil. I hurt a lot of people who are like me, with no choice but to do so...stay and fight for your life.”_

_He chuckles then, turning to face phil with a guilty expression. “even though i really want to stop, i need to do it, or they’ll keep screaming on and on.” he brings a hand to tangle his hair through, shuddering out a sigh and turning back to face away from phil._

_Phil fully extends his wing, to cover the other side of techno before bringing him into his side, leaning against each other. Technoblade immediately leans in closer, phil can feel the slight heat coming from techno on his side. “I thought about running away, multiple times. But...i didn't have anything outside of the pit, i didn't have a place to go to.”_

_Phil defiantly notices the wording, he tilts his head as he eyes techno, who turns to him with a hopeful smile._

_“Remember when i told you about beatin a green guy a long time ago?”_

_Apparently, the green guy came back. His name is dream and they had become somewhat of allies--”friends you mean?” “no, i don't need friends.” “aw..” “...except you ofcourse, stop looking sad, phil stop-”--in the pit._

_“We fought plenty of times, and talked a bit I guess; for him to trust me, for some reason, to an escape plan."_

_Phil is hopeful that techno is going to leave that horrible place, but the concern still grows though, because there is always doubt, that something could happen to techno._

_"...do you trust dream?" Phil asks, and techno seems to stiffen slightly before sighing deeply, rubbing his cheek against Phil's shoulder._

_Phil feels his cheek flush at the action, he is already hyper aware of techno's arm wrapped around him, when did it get there, he doesn't know but at some point he realized it was there when techno played with his coat fabric between his fingers._

_"...It's not that I don't trust him, he hasn't...shown anything untrustworthy. Even if I didn't trust him, I already beat him once, I can do it again...and I'd risk it to get out of there."_

_Techno turns then, fully burying his head into the crook of Phil neck and his other arm around his waist, Phil brings both of his arms to hold techno as well, his wings already curlin around them._

_"The main reason I think was...how hopeful I have been when I woke up Phil, that I can make my own home anywhere I want." His grip tightens around Phil, and Phil glances off to where he can spot the brown of the cottage, their little home in the dreamland, and smiles._

_He brings a hand to rake through the pink locks, the tight hold on him softens as techno melts into him._

_"...I hope everything goes well for you techno." "..Thank you Phil."_

*  
  


  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the second chapter got too long, so i had to cut it, third chapter tomorrow! ;)

**Author's Note:**

> So,,,,its been a hot minute. just know that this was written in like, late january and i managed to write a bit more throughout February before finally settling it in march!! got a bit busy thanks to college stuff, and i have a problem of making an entire story bottom to top aoiwjdaiwdja i cant write a normal one-shot.
> 
> anyways, 3 chapters ;). will update next week, same day.


End file.
